


Because Verse Interludes

by SheWhoIsFierce



Series: Because 'verse [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Chores, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Gen, Sonny's Home For Boys
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-31
Updated: 2018-01-31
Packaged: 2019-03-11 18:06:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13529712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SheWhoIsFierce/pseuds/SheWhoIsFierce
Summary: Sam and Dean at Sonny's. Fluff wrapped around fluff. That's it. It's basically just fluff. (Tags to be updated as fluff is added)





	Because Verse Interludes

**Author's Note:**

> So, um....hi? Yeah, I definitely meant to have something posted waaaaaaaay earlier. Like last year earlier. Sometime during the summer earlier. ...oops. Well, life got away from me. I graduated college, but then everything kind of came crashing down. I'm figuring out how to be happy and creative and myself again. So, I finally said to heck with it and decided to post these little bits of fluff I'd drabbled in the midst of all the crazy. It's not really plot, but, I hope it tides you all over until I actually get myself in gear with the next big plot section of this little AU. Enjoy my lovelies!

"Alright, Sammy," Dean said quietly. The other boys were asleep, Dean had waited until well after midnight to wake Sam. They couldn't lay salt lines or put down any obvious protections, not without Sonny and the others asking questions they wouldn't answer. So instead they had to get creative.

"You got the list?"

Sam nodded. He pulled a slightly crumpled sheet of paper from underneath the mattress. It was covered with sketches of symbols from a variety of cultures and religions, all meant to grant protection from the things Dad hunted. Each sketch was annotated in Sam's chicken scratch with notes of every piece of information the smaller boy remembered from Uncle Bobby's lessons on protection symbols. Dean ruffled his hair.

"Good job, Sammy,"" he whispered as he dug a pair of butterfly knives out from between the mattress and the headboard. "I'll get the doorframe, you get started on the bed posts."

Sam grabbed one of the knives and flattened the paper as much as he could without making an unreasonable amount of noise in a pool of moonlight. He'd start with standard devil's traps, he decided.

  
  


Dean stared at the machine with trepidation. He side-eyed Sonny.

"When I said I knew machines," he said dryly, "I meant cars."

"You don't need to know any more about a lawn mower than where the gas goes, how to turn it on, and that you push it to make it go. Don't worry. Ain't brain surgery," Sonny replied with a chuckle. Dean still wasn't too sure about this whole thing. He figured this was one of those things dads usually taught their sons. You know, normal dads. Who lived in houses with white picket fences and yards and apple pie lives. He really didn't want to admit to Sonny that he had no idea what he was doing. He knew what Sonny thought of his dad and his home "situation". It wasn't exactly what Sonny thought, but Dean couldn't exactly explain in a way that would make Sonny understand about all the things that went bump in the night and why Dad was the way he was. He sighed.

"Look, most kids' dads are playing catch and teaching their sons to mow lawns. My dad was a little more survivalist and self-defense drill sergeant. I know cars because ours had to keep running. Plus my uncle owns a junkyard."

Sonny gave him an assessing look. "Alright, so I'll show you how. But it's still on _your_ chore list, so I ain't gonna do it for you."

" Yeah, sure, whatever," Dean said gruffly, ignoring the small, warm feeling under his ribs.

**Author's Note:**

> I know, I know, short. But there is MORE coming. Also, be on the lookout for actual plot, because that is a thing that is coming for this 'verse. SO. Look for more fluff and for actual plotty things to come. ALSO! If you have a little moment of domestic-y fun you want to see, let me know in the comments! *points down at the space the comment box would be as if you could actually see me* Until next time, lovelies!


End file.
